Reunion
by alexpiderman
Summary: So, basically I had this idea and decided to write it down. The plot so far is FemShep lands on an unknown planet, is damaged from saving the universe from the reapers, and has to try and fight her way back to her crew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Soft, golden ground, crashing water on stone, warm rays from the Sun. For those still alive this was a normal, daily occurrence. For Shepard, this was one of the legion of things she thought she would never experience again. After everything that happened with the reapers and the mass relays, any sense of existence seemed impossible. However, through some miracle, she had survived. A wave of the sea crashed over her worn and tired body, waking her from her deep slumber. As she opened her eyes, all she could see was a bright light. Quickly closing them again, she tried rolling over. Too weak and injured, she didn't succeed. Another wave crashed over her, this time causing her to cough violently, dispensing a mixture of saliva and blood onto the sand. Opening her eyes again, she managed to focus a lot better, and discovered that she was near civilisation. This then gave her the strength to roll over and sit up. She looked toward the horizon, thanking whatever entity saved her, and only wished that she would see her crew and her beloved again.

Brushing herself down, she notices a lot of scratches and scrapes all over her body, some deep and through her armour. Another wave washed up to her, dragging away the blood stained sand that surrounded her. She stood herself up, steadily and cautiously, with no sense of direction. She staggered towards what seemed to be a road and cars, to houses and, what she hoped, people. Pain shot through her leg as she walked, and as she looked down she discovered that with every step more blood poured from her leg. She had to find help, fast, or she wouldn't make it past the beach. With every ounce of strength, she walked faster towards the road, and tried to call for help.

"H…. Help…. P…. Please, help me!"

With each try, she got louder and louder, until someone finally called back to her. She fell to the ground, exhausted and wounded.

"… help…"

As she reached out, her eyes slowly beginning to close, she realised that she wasn't where she thought she was after all, and that she wasn't surrounded by her own kind.

Once re-awakened, she was greeted by the obnoxious beeping of what seemed to be a futuristic heart monitor, and a breathing apparatus on her face. The heart monitor looked like it ran on its own source of power. The only leads that came away from it were attached to Shepard. It glowed a deep blue and silver liquid was being pushed through several tubes at her heart beat rate. Adrenaline rushed through her body accompanied by fear as she sat bolt upright, tearing off the wires and mask. Launching herself off of the bed, she fell to the floor almost immediately. Her leg was strapped up and weak, she had bandages and patches all over her body. Her side felt like someone had thrust an omni-blade right into her and twisted it before retracting. Groaning on the floor, she attempted to drag herself to the door before being ambushed by several strange looking doctors. When they gathered round her to put her back onto the bed, she stared at one of the doctors. He was a salarian, who looked like the spitting image of her old comrade Mordin.

"Mordin? I… Is that you?"

Turning to his assistants he shrugs it off.

"Delusional, must run more tests. Yes, more tests, make the saviour better, good physical condition" the salarian responds.

As they lay her back on the bed, Shepard tries to force her way back up again, to no avail. The salarian doctors are on her like a shot, and decide to strap her wrists and ankles down.

"What are you doing?!" cried Shepard. "I'm not a convict!"

"We know who you are, and what you have been through. We are grateful, but we need to fix you once again before you go out there. The universe has changed since the reapers attacked" replied the solarian doctor.

"Changed? What do you mean changed? I have to find my crew, I know they're out there". Shepard spoke with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'm sure you'll find them again, but for now, you will stay here and be fixed up. By the way, the name's Karkhan". As he finishes he places a gas mask over Shepard's face, causing her to begin to drift into a deep slumber.

"Karkhan, huh? Where have I heard that before" she consults to herself as she falls asleep on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_March 3__rd__, 2186. Unknown planet._

_We've been in the same place for a few months now, trying to get as many resources as we can to stay alive and try to repair the damage done to the ship. Joker's condition seems to be worsening, he is now chair bound and we have had to construct a wheelchair out of the resources we could find. When we are finally able to get off of this planet, or even to some form of space station, we can figure out a way to improve the wheelchair and in fact the ship to accommodate to his condition. Then we can attempt to search for Shepard. I know she is alive and still out there. EDI still runs various amounts of tests on each of the crew members that are left, and our surroundings to find any signs of life, but so far we have had no luck. In the next few days EDI and I will venture out and Garrus will stay behind and keep watch over Joker. We will take weapons with us, despite the lack of ammunition we currently possess. If it's what we have to do, then we have to do it. I have taken role as Captain, as there is currently no option for me to be an effective Shadow Broker. _

_We will survive. _

_We will find her._

_Liara T'Soni_

"She's coming around again, brace yourselves for any hostile activity" whispers Karkhan. Shepard began to open her eyes, groaning and mumbling something the salarian doctors couldn't quite pick up on. Everything was blurry, and she couldn't focus on one thing at a time. It was very bright in that room, and being surrounded by those salarians put her on edge. After a few minutes, she was out like a light once again. In Shepard's dream state, flashing images of the past events came up. Losing such soldiers as Kaiden, Mordin and Thane. All of the lives lost in the epic battle against the reapers on Earth. Earth, home. A place she knew she would never be able to visit again without remembering all of the horrific things that happened. Having to sacrifice herself to save everyone. Recollecting these memories troubled Shepard so much that she woke up startled, again with strange faces around her.

"Good morning, Shepard" said Karkhan. "You spoke aloud about some things during your sleep. I recorded them in case you were interested in knowing what you said. It's also good for our records". Shepard looked at him with confusion, replying with "How long have you been stood there, Karkhan? In fact, how long have you all been here?".

"We have to run tests, yes, lots of tests" replied one of the doctors.

"You're getting there, Shepard. Only a few more days and you'll be good to go" said Karkhan with a small smile on his face. The doctors began moving around her, attaching and detaching different wires and tubes. This put Shepard on a defensive edge, as she was still unsure whether to trust these salarians or not. Yes, they seemed to be helping her, but she is very vulnerable, and unable to stay awake for longer than a few minutes. Then it hit her.

"I remember you now! You were one of the doctors when we were trying to help the Asari during the attack on Earth!" exclaimed Shepard. Karkhan stumbled and stopped in place, shocked that Shepard had remembered him from such a horrendous time. His face flushed with a mixture of honour and embarrassment, before fumbling his words as he spoke.

"I.. I don't know what to say. For you to remember me from such a time. It's an honour, Shepard". He smiled at her once more, took some readings from the tests and machines, and left. She lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering why he had made such an impact on her memory. Surely those other salarians had had some involvement in the attack against the reapers, but why Karkhan? Did he fight alongside her? Did he help her when she was injured and struggling to get to the reaper base? Then it hit her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I remember you now! You were one of the doctors when we were trying to help the Asari during the attack on Earth!" exclaimed Shepard. Karkhan stumbled and stopped in place, shocked that Shepard had remembered him from such a horrendous time. His face flushed with a mixture of honour and embarrassment, before fumbling his words as he spoke.

"I.. I don't know what to say. For you to remember me from such a time. It's an honour, Shepard". He smiled at her once more, took some readings from the tests and machines, and left. She lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering why he had made such an impact on her memory. Surely those other salarians had had some involvement in the attack against the reapers, but why Karkhan? Did he fight alongside her? Did he help her when she was injured and struggling to get to the reaper base? Then it hit her.

_March 6__th__, 2186. Unknown planet_

_Today was the day that EDI and I decided to go out and look for some form of help or new resources that would help with our current situation. To be honest anything is good right now, as we are running very short on supplies. On our travels we encountered a few new species, which, after much examination, were deemed fit for consumption. We also discovered some artificial remains, included in this were parts of geth and bionics. How on earth had they managed to get all the way out here? Was the explosion so vast that it sent pieces flying all over the universe? EDI took some samples to test later for signs of life or any useful amounts of information, and we pressed on. Pushing through all of the foliage, we had reached what we both assumed was the edge of a cliff. However, after closer examination we both were horrified to find that a part of one of the mass relays had crashed into this planet and created a huge dip in the planet's surface. Across the way from this we could see some form of settlement. Whether there was still life there or not we do not know, but we will have to find a way to cross this before we go any further._

_According to Garrus, Joker seemed a lot better today but we can't jump to conclusions, especially when in such a volatile situation like ours. I guess we will revise our situation, and maybe get the entire crew out to have a look and devise a plan amongst ourselves to reach the settlement._

_Liara T'soni_

Gun shots. Allies dying. Thousands of civilian bodies surround her. She looks over to see a reaper staring straight at her, its beam ready to fire. It has her in its sights. Ready…. Aim…

"Ah!" Shepard awakens in a pool of her own sweat, panting like a dog in summer. Haunted by what happened during the attack, she finds it extremely difficult to get any amount of sleep without the night terrors. As she tries to wipe herself down, Karkhan ran in.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Those damn night terrors again. I just keep reliving it" she sighs. Karkhan hands her a towel and helps to wipe her down.

"I will have to keep an eye on these dreams you are having, yes. Must make sure you are treated properly. However today I have good news. We are finally letting you out of this room. Feel free to have a shower, and then we shall escort you to the physical workout room".

"You mean the gym, right?" Shepard answers sarcastically. Karkhan looks down at his feet, then back up to Shepard slightly embarrassed.

"…Yes. Enjoy your shower" he says as he exits the room. Shepard stands up slowly, as she hasn't been allowed on her own two feet for quite some time now. She can feel her knees turning to jelly as she does so, but she refuses to let this beat her. Pushing herself up from the bedside, she grabs the towel, and, using the walls for minimal support, she walks towards the shower.

Turning the water jets on and feeling the warmth from the water already fills her with euphoria. The fact that she hasn't been near clean, fresh water for a while makes it even more enjoyable. She takes off her gown, steps into the shower and allows the water to trickle and bounce from her tired body. She closes her eyes and puts her face under the jets, allowing water to fall and coat her eyes, nose and mouth. She fantasises about the last time she was in the shower, and recollects how 'interesting' it was. Using her hands, she rubs her face gently, scrubbing away all the dirt and horrible memories plastered all over her skin. She used this time to, in a way, start again. To move on from what happened, hoping that the dreams will stop, and search for her crew. That was all she cared about now.


End file.
